Hiccup's Bride My version
by Nightfly123
Summary: During a peace treaty signing between two tribes, Hiccup is forced to marry a total stranger who he doesn't like which causes him to become depressed and start having thoughts of running away. Little does he know that somebody else is also very depressed about the situation. Is Hiccup willing to give his Bride a chance to prove herself? or is he going to keep on avoiding her?.
1. This is Berk

**Hello Everyone. Welcome to my new story Hiccup's Bride my version. The reason it is called this it because it is inspired by CKe1st's version. My version of the story will be different from CKe1st's except for the beginning. Enjoy :)**

Hiccup, (V.O).

"This is Berk, it has been 3 years since the 300 year-old war had ended and every single Viking on Berk was having a happy and peaceful time since then. But unfortunely even though the war with the dragons was over that still doesn't mean that everything on Berk was quite as peaceful as you think because Berk is, as of right now, being raided by a tribe that has been at war with Berk for fifty years or so and strangely it is not the Berserkers. They are called the meatheads, you could say that they are one of those Tribes that can go crazy at any given time. They can be your worst enemy on the battlefield if you are at war with them and they can be your greatest allies if you can treat them with as much respect as possible which is very hard because us Berkians do have our temper and stubbornness problems which is something that us Berkians and Meatheads alike have in common".

A Meathead soldier raids a Berkian house and kills the Berkians who live in the house. The Meathead Soldier then steals anything that is valuable like a Necklace, money, a ancient vase which are then stuffed into a massive chest. After that is done, the Meathead soldier then grabs the chest and runs back to the ships to but the chest back on of the ships.

"Is that everything!?" shouts a tall and muscular man with a brown beard and wearing a black fur cape.

Hiccup, (Continued).

"That's Mogadon, chief of the Meatheads, like the tribe he rules over, Mogadon can be your greatest ally in battle if you stay on his good side but he also can be your worst enemy if you get on his bad side and as you can see we Berkians are so far on his bad side probably ever since the war first started. Although the Meatheads have the advantage in this raid so far, they don't know about our secret weapon which is..."

a man runs over to his leader with the report on the ongoing raid on Berk.

"Yes Chief Mogadon, that's everything, what shall we do now?" Asks the man.

"get back to the boats and sail back ho... What is that?" asks Mogadon.

"Oh no, it can't be" said the man, in fear.

Hiccup, (continued)

"DRAGONS!"

soon a group of Dragons and their riders then start to fight back against the Meatheads, who were also taking casualties in the raid.

"Retreat to the ships!" Shouted Mogadon, running back to one of the ships and when he had finally got on the ship it start to sail back to Meathead island. When nearly all of the Meatheads ships were out of sight (some were attacked by the Dragons and their riders, who have to take most of their stolen property back) the Berkians cheered in victory over having beaten one of their enemy tribes.

Hiccup, (ending)

"yep, we have managed to beat the Meatheads which was a great victory for us but the raid on Berk was a sign of many things to come".


	2. Meathead island part 1

**Hello everyone. here is chapter 2 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

3 days after the raid, all of the Vikings on Berk were getting the ships ready for the journey to Meathead island because a peace treaty was going to be signed between the two tribes. Even with the news that the raids were finally going to stop for good, some Vikings were still keeping their guard up in case the Meatheads might go back on their word.

After the ships were ready, some of the Viking men that fought in the raid on Berk went on the ships including the chief and his son. The chief is Stoick the Vast, the current chief of Berk and with him was his son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. The reason that Hiccup was going to Meathead island with his father is because it is part of his training for when he becomes the next chief of Berk. Hiccup is one of the leaders of the Berk dragon academy which is a place where you can train dragons.

Sometime after the ships had left Berk and was striding across the ocean, Hiccup started to feel nervous about going to Meathead island knowing that he and the other riders had just fought them 3 days earlier. When Meathead island was in view, Stoick took him aside to speak to him about what he expects from him when they arrive at the island.

"Hiccup, since this peace treaty is a part of your learning for when you become the next chief of Berk, I just want you to watch and see how it happens, do you understand?" asked Stoick.

"Yes dad" said Hiccup.

"Good" said Stoick.

"But dad, do you think that they might try to attack us the moment we step foot on their island?" asked Hiccup, looking worried.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because after all we did beat them when they raided Berk"

"I understand that you are worried son but this is not the time to worry about stuff like that right now" said Stoick, calmly but firmly.

"That's ridiculous dad and you know it" said Hiccup, using the same tone.

"Are you calling your father ridiculous?" asked Stoick, glaring at Hiccup.

"No, I would never call my father ridiculous, I am calling my chief ridiculous" said Hiccup, in mock shock.

"You do know that either way you are referring to me" said Stoick, still glaring at his son.

"I know but I wish that Toothless was coming too" said Hiccup, sadly.

Stoick's gaze then softened as he put a huge hand on his son's shoulder and while looking at his son straight in the eye, he spoke again trying to bring comfort to his son.

"I know son but unfortunely the Meatheads are one of those tribes who still see dragons as their enemy, Heck I bet that their book of dragons probably still says 'kill on sight' and 'extremely dangerous' " said Stoick.

"yeah but still I wish that Toothless could come" said Hiccup.

"I know son but it was for his own safety that he stay on Berk along with the other dragons besides we...

"We are going to land!" shouted a Berkian soldier. Hiccup and Stoick both turned to look and they realized that they were at their destination.

 _Meathead island_


	3. Meathead Island part 2

**Hello everyone. here is chapter 3. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After finally arriving at Meathead island and when the ships had landed ashore, Hiccup and Stoick then got off the ships and stepped on the soggy beach of Meathead island. When all of the Berkian soldiers had also stepped ashore, they started walking to the great hall. Along the way, Hiccup saw some Meathead teenagers doing mock battles and what surprised him the most was the fact that these teenagers were the same age as him.

After what seemed like a hour or 2 they had finally reached the Meatheads great hall and when the doors opened they stepped inside where they soon came face to face with the chief of the Meatheads himself: Mogadon.

"Hey Stoick, what a pleasure to see you" said Mogadon, in a mock voice.

"Is a pleasure to see you too, Mogadon" said Stoick, saying the last part with extreme hatred.

"And who is the fishbone that is with you?" asked Mogadon, making Hiccup give him a annoyed look that meant 'really you just had to say that'.

"That 'Fishbone' is my son and Berk's future chief, Hiccup" said Stoick, saying his son's name with fierce pride.

"I see but why is he here when he should be going off making new friends?" asked Mogadon, curiously.

"It is part of his training for when he becomes the next chief of Berk" said Stoick, annoyed.

"Hm, even so I still think that he should go and make new friends while he is here" said Mogadon.

"No!, he is staying here so he can learn on how a peace treaty works" said Stoick, defiantly.

"Do you want this war to continue Stoick?...no? then you better get your son out of this hall and have him explore my island before I will have him out of this hall myself!" shouted Mogadon, angrily.

Stoick then knew that he couldn't keep on arguing with Mogadon without the risks of the war and raids continuing which will mean more lives will be lost. Sighing, Stoick then went to speak with his son who was looking at him with wide-eyes at the fact that his dad had even dared to argue back at Mogadon.

"Hiccup, I think that it would be best if you go outside and explore this island and try to make new friends while Me and Mogadon sign the treaty" said Stoick, still annoyed at Mogadon making him do this.

"Ok dad" said Hiccup, giving his dad a hug before running out of the great hall and out of sight. After Hiccup was gone, Stoick turned back round and went back to keep on talking about the peace treaty. After agreeing to trade fish, bacon and mead, it came to the moment that Stoick was waiting for the most: the signing of the treaty. Unfortunely Mogadon had other ideas.

"How about we will sign this peace treaty with a marriage contract, eh?" asked Mogadon.

"Fine, I will offer myself to marry any middle-aged woman in your tribe" said Stoick. For a few minutes Mogadon's advisor told him the news that Stoick didn't want to hear.

"We don't have any middle-aged women that are available so unfortunely we will have to agree to disagree" said Mogadon. "How about we arrange a marriage where any young girls from Your tribe will have to marry any boy from my tribe".

"No, I am not willing to go through with that" said Stoick. "However, I do have proposition that can seal the deal".

Stoick knew that whatever he was about to propose, he was surely going to regret it but in his mind it was for the best for his tribe, his people but also his family.


	4. new rival, new friends

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 4 and I hope you will enjoy it. I was also thinking of putting up a poll to decide which direction you want this story to take, so if you are interested just send me a PM message or leave your answer in the review section. anyway enjoy the story :)**

After he had left the Meathead great hall, Hiccup then decided to go and see the mock-battles that were still taking place and he was very impressed with the fighting skills that he was seeing. He then saw a tall 19 year-old boy with jet-black hair and brown eyes, the boy was also wearing a dark brown fur jacket and he also had muscles.

After the mock-battle had ended, the teenage boy saw Hiccup and ran towards him with his friends following suite when they also saw Hiccup.

"Hello my name is Thuggory, the son of chief Mogadon and heir to the throne of the Meathead tribe" said The boy, sneering.

"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Stoick the Vast and heir to the throne of Berk" said Hiccup, trying to put on a little bit of pride without much effect.

"Hm, I heard that Berk was using dragons which helped them beat us during a raid on your village" said Thuggory, raising a eyebrow at Hiccup in suspicion.

"What?, Berk using dragons to beat your village during the raid on? that's a funny joke" said Hiccup, laughing half-heartily.

"Aye, I thought it was a joke too until I heard from the serious of my father's voice that it had actually happened" said Thuggory, who's eyebrow was still raised.

"Ok Thuggory, knock it off knock it off unless you want Thor angry" said a voice.

Hiccup and Thuggory turned to see it was one of Thuggory's friends had spoke and this one was a female, slender build, brown hair brown eyes and she was also holding a wooden sword which Hiccup guessed she used in the mock-battles.

"This has nothing to do with you, Kaia" said Thuggory.

"Sure it does because that is not how a future chief should behave" said Kaia, glaring at Thuggory before turning to Hiccup. "Sorry about that, my friend here is upset that we lost the raid on Berk and as you heard my name is kaia" said Kaia, handing out a hand for a hand shake.

"Am Hiccup" said Hiccup, shaking Kaia's hand.

"A interesting name but anyway here are the rest of our friends" said Kaia, glaring at Thuggory as she said the word 'our'. "This is Aldis, Aran, Knut and Hallbera". Kaia pointed to each of her friends as she said this.

"Hello" said Hiccup, waving at the group. Aldis a black-haired female Viking was the first to wave back then it was Aran the male blonde- haired Viking and also Knut a brown-haired male Viking then it was Hallbera the third female Viking in the group.

"Who in the name of Thor is this!" shouted a voice, which caused Kaia and her group to groan. A Puffy brown-haired female Viking was walking towards them with a angry look on her face. From the look on Kaia's face it seems that she knows this Viking very very well. The female Viking had a bad attitude which made nearly everyone who saw her shiver in fear.

"This is Hiccup and he is a guest, now if you don't mind Hanne get lost" said Kaia.

"He is more of a fish bone to me than he is a Viking" said Hanne, causing Hiccup to give her the same look that he gave Mogadon when he called him a fishbone.

"Now that is not being polite" said Aran, standing in front of Hiccup to protect him.

"You are standing up for him!" shouted Hanne, shocked. "Thuggory is a better Viking than him"

"Well Hanne, look you don't even know him and like what Kaia said he is a guest here on our island" said Knut, glaring at Hanne before turning to Hiccup. "Come on Hiccup, let's get away from this Frost-giant".

Hiccup was only too glad get away from this Hanne, who looked as if she was going to murder him the first chance she gets. That feeling sent shivers down Hiccup's spine as Hiccup prayed to Odin that he will never see Hanne again.


	5. The interesting question

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 5 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

After the confrontation Kaia and Hanne, Hiccup was with Kaia's group who were doing some more mock-battles and Hiccup had decided to join in. Hiccup's first mock battle didn't go very well because he knocked to the ground by a shield blow to the head and in his second mock-battle he was leg-sweeped to the ground but Soon over the next few mock-battles Hiccup started to get better and better and after 3 more mock-battles they had finally decided to take a break during which Hiccup was soon bombard with questions. Hiccup somehow someway had managed to answer all of them so far...until one interesting question caught his attention.

"Do you have a girlfriend Hiccup?" asked Aran, looking interested.

"Yep" said Hiccup.

"What's her name?" asked Kaia, also interested.

"Astrid Hofferson" said Hiccup, smiling while daydreaming which didn't go unnoticed by Aldis.

"Midgard to Hiccup, hello" said Aldis, waving her hand in front of him which got him out of his trance.

"What?...Sorry about that I was daydreaming" said Hiccup, realizing that he wasn't listening to what his new friends where saying.

"We noticed but anyway what is Astrid like, is she good? bad?" asked Hallbera.

"She is more than good, she is beautiful and I love her with all my heart" said Hiccup, which drew 'awws' from Kaia and her group.

"What we also meant is that is she a violent person?"

"Sometimes but I am used to it" said Hiccup, which drew gasps from Kaia and her group.

"You mean she hits you?"

"Yeah but it's not violence it's communication, that what she says anyway but she doesn't do it on purpose though" said Hiccup, the last part made the group sigh with relief.

"Phew, we thought for a minute that she was like Hanne" said Kaia, the last part making Hiccup give her a disapproving look. "Sorry".

"But I have to admit though, she did give me a hard time but I managed to pull through" said Hiccup.

"Wow" said Aran.

"Enough about me, what about you Aran?" asked Hiccup.

"Well, I live with my parents and I am also engaged" said Aran, the last part making Hiccup look at him in shock.

"To who?" asked Hiccup.

"Camicazi" said Aran.

"That's a old friend of mine and she comes from the Bog-Burglars" said Hiccup, staring at Aran in amazement.

"Really?" asked Aran, also amazed.

"Yep and believe me, the Bog-Burglars are a tricky bunch and they can steal your property without you even noticing but also My dad is always accusing Big-Boobied Bertha... (who is the chief of the Bog-Burglars)... of cheating".

"Whoa" said Aran. "Something tells me your right Hiccup"

"Yep" said Hiccup, who suddenly got up. "Who is up for more mock-battles?". making Kaia look at her group, who nodded in approval.

"Your on" said Kaia, as she and her friends got their wooden weapons and then they started doing more mock-battles.


	6. The shocking news part 1

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 6 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

Hiccup was having a good time with his new friends especially when they were doing their usual mock-battles. During one mock-battle, Hiccup heard a very familiar voice which turns out to his father's. Hiccup Turned round and saw his dad waiting for him near the ships.

"I have got go, it has been great pleasure having you guys as my friends" said Hiccup, smiling.

"The pleasure is ours Hiccup" said Kaia, shaking Hiccup's hand for the last time." I shall see you at berk"

"What do you mean?" asked Hiccup, thinking until he came to one conclusion. "you are engaged aren't you?"

"Yep" said Kaia.

"To who?" asked Hiccup, confused.

"You will find out" said Kaia.

Eventually Hiccup ran back to his father and together they got on the ships and as the ships were sailing away from Meathead island, Hiccup waved goodbye to his new friends until he couldn't see them anymore. Hiccup was a little bit sad at having to leave but he knew that he could come and visit them. Hiccup then turned towards his father, who was looking rather anxious but he eventually calmed down enough to listen to whatever his son had to say.

"How did the signing of the peace treaty go?" asked Hiccup, eagerly.

"It went fine but I do have something to tell you son" said Stoick, who turned to look at his son.

"What happened?" asked Hiccup, worriedly. "did something go wrong? are we still at war with the Meatheads?".

"No no, it is not that" said Stoick, who then all of a sudden had a smile on his face. "Congratulations son".

"Congratulations for what EXCATLY" asked Hiccup, confused.

"You are engaged" said Stoick, smiling.

The news made Hiccup frozen to the spot with shock. Him? engaged? to who?. All of these questions were spinning round in his head while at the same time, he was trying to recover from his moment of shockedness. After about five minutes, he had finally decided to ask the first question that came into his mind.

"To who exactly?" asked Hiccup.

"I think that her name is Ha...Han" said Stoick, trying to say the name.

But he didn't need to because Hiccup had just figured out what he was trying to say. He Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was engaged to Hanne of the Meathead tribe!. Hiccup saw her before and he didn't like her one bit but he wasn't expecting her name to come up.

"Hanne?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes that's the name I was looking for" said Stoick, happily. "She is Mogadon's daughter".

"Seriously" said Hiccup, once again shocked. "I am so doomed".

"No you are not doomed" said Stoick. "To be honest, I think you will be happy with her".

Hiccup then realized that this recent engagement caused a big problem it would mean that he would never get to live the rest of his life with the one girl he truly loved and now he had tell her the horrible truth.


	7. The shocking news part 2

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 7 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

When they had got back to Berk and got off the ships, Hiccup ran to find Astrid to tell her the shocking news and after about a half an hour, he had finally found her in the dragon training academy and she was sharpening her axe. When she finally looked up and saw Hiccup, she ran towards him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips which Hiccup gladly kissed back. After they had broke apart, Astrid realized from Hiccup's body language that he was going to tell her something important.

"What's wrong Hiccup?" asked Astrid, worried.

"Well I have got some bad news for the both of us and trust me, you are not going to like it" said Hiccup, also worried.

"Just skip to the point Hiccup" said Astrid, desperately.

"Ok, my dad has got me engaged to someone from the Meathead tribe" said Hiccup, sadly.

"WHAT!, he can't do that doesn't he even realize that you are already in a relationship" shouted Astrid, shocked.

"That's what I thought but he didn't exactly tell me when is the marriage going to take place" said Hiccup.

"What are you going to do?, you have got to do something" said Astrid, fighting back tears that threatened to spill.

"I am going to talk to my dad and I am going to try and change his mind" said Hiccup, also fighting back tears.

"Ok, I will come with you no exceptions" said Astrid, hugging Hiccup.

"Ok, that's fine" said Hiccup, returning the hug.

Hiccup and Astrid then walked to Hiccup's house hand in hand, determined to change Stoick's mind. When they had got to the house, Hiccup was about to open the door but before he did he took some deep breaths and finally opened the door. After they had got in and closed the door behind them, there sure enough was Stoick the Vast sitting at the table and when he looked up only to see Hiccup and Astrid, he gave them both a hug and asked them to sit down to which they complied.

"I am so glad you are here son, I was just going to tell you that the wedding will be in five months an..." said Stoick, only to be cut of by the sad look on his son's face. "What's wrong son?".

"Dad, look I know that you are trying to bring peace between the Meatheads and us" said Hiccup. "but offering me to be married to a total stranger even though I am already in a relationship?".

"Son, I know that you are upset but this is for the greater good for both the tribe and you" said Stoick.

"Really? Greater Good for me or is it greater good for you?" said Hiccup, his temper rising.

"Don't you give me that attitude young man!, I was just doing this for you because you was destined for this " said Stoick, who's temper was also rising.

"I was destined to marry the most beautiful girl here on Berk" said Hiccup, making Astrid blush when she heard the word 'beautiful' come up. "And your willing to take that from me!".

"I was only doing this so you could be happy!" shouted Stoick.

"But sir, Hiccup is already happy can't you see that" said Astrid, fighting back tears once again. "Can't you see that he is happy being with me".

"YOU! stay out of this" said Stoick, pointing his finger at Astrid before pointing it at Hiccup. "As for you, you are not allowed to see Astrid again and you are not allowed outside unless I give you my Permission"

"Oh come on dad, that's just being stupid and you know it!" shouted Hiccup angry. "And Astrid is right, I am happy being with her, can't you see that!".

"Yes, I can see that but this peace treaty is more important to me than your relationship with Astrid!" shouted Stoick, also angry.

" YOU SON OF A HALF-TROLL, RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!" shouted Astrid, glaring at Stoick before running out of the house in tears.

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DONE, DAD!" shouted Hiccup, who is now beyond furious. "I AM SURE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH YOURSELF BECAUSE AM NOT, TO BE HONEST I WAS HOPING THAT YOU WAS TAKEN BY THE DRAGONS INSTEAD OF MOM"

Stoick could only look at his son in shock as Hiccup ran from the house to find Astrid. Stoick was not expecting Hiccup to bring Valka up in the conversation. Stoick then decided to give his son some alone time so he can calm down enough to talk with him again.


	8. Love is strong

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 8 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

After the argument with his father, Hiccup ran to find Astrid which took him nearly a hour but eventually he found her in the cove where she was sat on the ground facing the pond and she was still crying. Slowly and carefully Hiccup approached Astrid and sat next to her hoping not to startle her and then he pulled her gently into a hug which she returned. After about five minutes of hugging, they finally broke apart and Astrid had finally stopped crying long enough to start talking.

"How could your father do this Hiccup?" asked Astrid, trying to fight the tears. "Can't he see that your happy with being with me".

"I don't get him either Astrid" said Hiccup, also trying to fight the tears that had began swelling in his eyes.

"Why does this have to happen" said Astrid. "It's just so not fair".

Hiccup then once again pulled Astrid into a hug to try and bring her comfort which it worked. They stayed like that for a long time until they once again broke apart. Hiccup then went into 'thinking 'mode, thinking about what he and Astrid could do about this situation they went in. He came up with a few ideas which could and couldn't work.

"We could run away to a new village and begin our own tribe if we wanted to" said Hiccup. "Or we could go and join a tribe like the Bog Burglars for example".

"Hiccup,.." said Astrid, try to talk but was cut by Hiccup who was still talking about his ideas.

"And we could go and free dragons, explore the world, trying to spread the peace to all the different tribes" said Hiccup, who had forgotten that Astrid was trying to speak to him.

"Hiccup, I.." said Astrid, still trying to speak but Hiccup had once again cut her off.

"If you don't want to do it then that's but..." said Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" said Astrid, cutting off Hiccup and making him go quiet. "I want to go with you to escape this fiasco". Hiccup was shocked because he didn't really expect Astrid to agree with him but he smiled and Astrid smiled back. They then started talking about all the things they need for their journey which they wrote down in Hiccup's book which he had got out of his fur coat pocket along with his pencil-like charcoal which pretty much spent most of it's time in the book.

"...We also need some warm blankets for when we are sleeping" said Astrid, making her and Hiccup blush.

"O.K but we also need to get enough fish that will last our dragons the entire journey as well" said Hiccup, who wrote it down in his book.

"Do you think that we should ask Fishlegs and the others if they want to come" asked Astrid. Hiccup took a moment to think about this, sure he could bring his friends along but that would cause even more trouble on Berk. After a while of thinking, Hiccup then came to a decision.

"No, I don't think so besides I think that Snotlout wants to stay on Berk so he can become the heir to the throne of Berk" said Hiccup, who then snorted. "Piff, Berk wouldn't last a day with him in charge".

"Wait a minute let me get this straight, you are giving up your Heirship so you can be with me?" asked Astrid, shocked.

"Yep because you are more important to me than being the Heir of Berk, more important than the peace treaty except maybe the dragons" mumbled Hiccup, cheekily which earned him a punch to the shoulder by Astrid.

"Ow, what was that for?" asked Hiccup, rubbing his shoulder.

"That was for being cheekily" said Astrid, smiling before she kissed Hiccup on the lips. "That's for everything else".

Hiccup then smiled and then he kissed Astrid on the lips to which Astrid gladly kissed back and after about ten minutes of kissing, they finally broke apart.

"I love you Astrid" said Hiccup.

"I love you too Hiccup" said Astrid.

Soon they went back to kissing each other which this time lasted a hour until they broke apart and spent the rest of the day sleeping on the ground in each other's arms with Hiccup laying on his back and Astrid laying her head on his chest and they both were enjoying the warmth of the other's body.


	9. father& daughter talk

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 9 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

While Hiccup and Astrid were enjoying their time in the cove, Meanwhile across the sea on Meathead island a another family is also having the same problem. It was Mogadon and his daughter Hanne. Mogadon was trying to convince his daughter that she will be happy on Berk when she is married to Hiccup but she wouldn't listen.

"Hanne, I promise you that you will be happy when you are married to Stoick's boy" said Mogadon.

"No I won't, I wanted to marry a real Viking not a fishbone!" said Hanne, angrily.

"You are marrying a true Viking but the only that you have to do is make him happy" said Mogadon.

"Piff, That is not much of a Job is it?" asked Hanne, snorting.

"No it is not" said Mogadon, smiling. "It could very well be the only job you will have to do".

Hanne snorted again, not believing a word her father was saying and she wasn't interested one bit in going through with the wedding until her father said something that caught her attention a once. This time she gave her father her full attention as she listened to whatever he had to say.

"You could very well use the boy as a stepping stone to power and greatness, sweetheart" said Mogadon, smiling Evilly.

"Power and greatness?"? asked Hanne, confused. "Is that possible, dad?".

"Yes it is and once you have got it you could very well use it to your own advantage" said Mogadon.

"Fine it is a deal?" said Hanne, accepting to go through with the wedding.

"There's a good girl, I hope you will have a goodtime while you are at Berk" said Mogadon, walking away.

"Oh, I will father" said Hanne, smiling Evilly.

 **O**

Meanwhile back on Berk, The rest of the teens were eager to help with the wedding of both Hiccup and Hanne. They had a talk with Stoick, who told them that Fishlegs will be the wedding planner while Snotlout, to his disgust, will be in charge of making sure that the bride and grooms wedding clothes are both polished and cleaned. The Thorston Twins were told by Stoick that they will be in charge of checking the list of invites to see who was invited and who wasn't which made them extremely happy.

"Oh, is this so exciting preparing a wedding for Hiccup and Chief Mogadon's?" asked Fishlegs, squeaking in excitement.

"Yeah, at least you don't have to make sure that the Bride and Groom's clothes are clean" said Snotlout, annoyed. "I much rather do the Job of checking the invite list".

"Unfortunely Snotlout, Stoick specifically said that the twins are in charge of that" said Fishlegs.

"I knew that" said Snotlout. "I can still remember when the Flightmare was attacking Berk, the twins kept giving me stuff to do like finding a singing Terrible Terror for example".

They then spent the rest of the day getting the stuff, they need to prepare the wedding which was going to take place in five months. Fishlegs was enjoying his time as a wedding planner always making sure that everything was correct and fixed. Snotlout wasn't having such a good time since he had to do most of the cleaning and polishing of the Bride and Groom's clothes. The twins were possibly having the best time of their lives because while they were checking the list trying to remember who was invited or not in preparation for when they were going to do it on the big day, they had also decided to playing a bit of a joke on their guests by pretending they were not on the list until they showed that they had fooled them by saying the word 'Lokied'.


	10. meeting the Hoffersons

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 10 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

After they time of sleeping came to a end, Hiccup and Astrid had finally woken up and had managed to get out of the cove and now they were walking back to the village in silence. When they were walking back to the village, Hiccup had decided to break the silence.

"So Astrid, how is your family doing?" asked Hiccup.

"They are fine, My older brother Snorri is engaged" said Astrid.

"To who?" asked Hiccup.

"You will find out and besides he wants to keep it a secret until the big day" said Astrid.

"That's fine with me" said Hiccup.

"Do you want to meet them?" asked Astrid.

"Yeah, sure" said Hiccup, smiling

When they had got to Astrid's house, They opened the door and stepped inside. Once they were inside, they went to the kitchen where Astrid's parents were cleaning the dishes until Astrid then coughed quietly to catch their attention. Mr and Mrs Hofferson both turned round to see Astrid and Hiccup standing behind them. Mr Hofferson was the first to greet them.

"Hey Astrid, where have you been?" asked Mr Hofferson. "And who is this?".

"Oh shut it Edgar, look it is Hiccup" said Mrs Hofferson, walking over to Hiccup and giving him both a handshake and a hug. "How are you, dear?".

"Am fine" said Hiccup, smiling.

"How is your dad doing, your dad and I were the best of friends when we were your age" said Edgar, smiling but his facial expression then turned to one of sorrow when he saw Hiccup's sad look. "What's wrong?"

"It's my dad, he had done something which I probably will never forgive him for" said Hiccup, who was now on the verge of crying.

"How about you come and sit down and tells about, do you agree Edgar?" asked Mrs Hofferson.

"Sure to Astri" said Edgar.

"Wait a minute, Astrid was named after her mom?" asked Hiccup, stunned.

"Yes and no, Yes she was named after her mother and no because her mother wasn't the only thing we named our daughter after" said Edgar, smiling.

"We also named her after some flowers which are called Astrids" said Astri, also smiling.

After they had got Hiccup to sit down, He told them about what happened during his time on Meathead island and also when they were coming back from Meathead island after the treaty had been signed. Edgar was absolutely furious to hear that Stoick had put Hiccup into a marriage contract when Hiccup is in a relationship with his daughter. After Hiccup had finished telling them about the trip to and back from Meathead island, Edgar suddenly got up onto his feet and headed straight to the door.

"Where are you going Edgar?" asked Astri, worried by the angry expression on her husband's face.

"I am going to talk with the Chief about this" said Edgar, angrily. "Nobody takes my Daughter's boyfriend away from her and get's away with it".


	11. Talking with Mrs Hofferson

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 11 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

While Edgar went to find Stoick so they can have a father to father talk, Astri stayed behind to look after Hiccup and Astrid. She saw Hiccup as if he was her own son and She had even been keeping an a very cheeky eye on Hiccup and Her daughter's progress in their relationship.

"Don't worry dear, everything is going to be ok" said Astri, smiling.

"I hope so because to be honest I can't even bear to walk back inside my dad's house" said Hiccup, shivering at the thought.

"You don't have to" said Astri. "You can stay here if you want?"

"Seriously?" asked Hiccup shocked.

"Yep" said Astri, still smiling.

Hiccup then gave Astri a hug which Astri returned. After they had broke apart, they then decided to talk about which room that Hiccup will be staying in. After five minutes of talking, it was decided that Hiccup will be staying in Astrid's room. When Hiccup and Astrid were about to go upstairs, Astri wasn't going let them go upstairs without a warning about one specific thing that she knew might happen

"I don't want you-know-what happening, ok?" asked Astri, making Hiccup and Astrid blush.

"Mom, you know we won't do that until me and Hiccup are married" said Astrid.

"I know but I wanted to make sure because you and your boyfriend sure do have ways of breaking the rules" said Astri, smiling cheekily. "Before you two go upstairs, Hiccup can I have a word and Astrid can you leave us in private?".

"Yeah, sure mom" said Astrid, giving Hiccup a smile before going upstairs.

"Come Hiccup, I want to talk to you about something" said Astri, as she and Hiccup sat by the fire.

"Ok" said Hiccup, uncertain.

"If you plan on running away with Astrid then you have my full approval" said Astri, making Hiccup shocked.

Hiccup had no idea that Astrid's mother can read minds just by looking at the person but he knew that she wasn't one of those people who was willing to shout at him for thinking of running away. She was one of those rare people who can understand him and had that same experience of what he was going through. Just as Hiccup was about to say 'thank you' Astri's facial expression turned to one of worry.

"You see, Astrid has told me that Stoick said that he cared more about the peace treaty than her relationship with you, is this true?" asked Astri, worried.

"yes" said Hiccup, after taking a deep breath.

"I thought so" said Astri, pulling Hiccup into a hug. "You poor boy, I can't believe you are being put through this".

"Me, neither" said Hiccup, as he returned the hug.

They stayed like this for five minutes until they had finally broke apart and when they did, Astri then had a sudden idea.

"You and Astrid can run away tomorrow night" said Astri, smiling. "So when you and Astrid wake up tomorrow, the first thing I want you two to do is pack your things in preparation for your journey".

"Ok but what if my dad catches us during our escape attempt?" asked Hiccup, worried.

"He won't because I had decided that in the morning I will go and ask some friends of yours, who love blowing things up, to come and help with your escape attempt" said Astri, smiling cheekily.

"The twins" said Hiccup, realizing by what she meant by 'who love blowing things up'.


	12. Never anger a Hofferson

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 12 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

While Hiccup and Astri were having their talk, Edgar was storming up to Stoick's house in anger and when he had finally got there he gave the door a almighty kick and it swung open. Stoick, who was sitting near the fire, got up onto his feet at once when he saw Edgar looking extremely angry.

"What's the matter Edgar?" asked Stoick.

"I have heard that you have been trying to split my daughter and her boyfriend up, is that true Stoick?" asked Edgar, angrily.

"Yes but it is only for the good of both Hiccup and the tribe" said Stoick.

"I cannot believe what you have done, Stoick" said Edgar, who is now furious. "Did you even think for one second about what the consequences could be".

"I did" said Stoick. "They were the consequences I was willing to take".

"But you didn't consider the situation that your son was in and how happy he was being with my daughter!" shouted Edgar. "No, you didn't".

"I was only trying to do what was best for my son!" shouted Stoick, who is now very angry.

"This is the problem Stoick, you don't listen to your own son" said Edgar, pointing his finger at Stoick. "How many times does he have to go and almost get himself killed before you realized that you should have listened to your son".

"This has nothing to do with you, Edgar!" shouted Stoick.

"Oh believe me, it does Stoick!" shouted Edgar. "Because when something like this involves my daughter it also involves me!".

"You can't even understand how hard it was for me to do this" said Stoick. "If you use your thick skull and listen to me for one second than you would know how this feels".

Edgar then lunged at Stoick and he tackled him to the ground which after that he then started punching Stoick in the belly and then the nose which he then broke. Meanwhile outside the chief's house, the rest of the villagers heard the sound of fighting and went to stop it but when they opened the door they were shocked to see Edgar and Stoick fighting but nevertheless they, after a bit of a struggle, had managed to separate them.

"You do know that you are causing your son more pain then you are trying to help him!" shouted Edgar, trying to lunge at Stoick but he couldn't.

"I was only trying to bring peace between us and the Meatheads and unfortunely it came to where we had to seal it by marriage!" shouted Stoick, trying to lunge at Edgar but he couldn't.

"You know, Hiccup will probably never forgive you for this!" shouted Edgar, who is now beyond angry

Edgar then left the house in a fit of rage, while Stoick was also trying to keep his own temper under control which was proving to be rather difficult but in the end he had calmed down. He went back to sitting by the fire and getting lost in his thoughts.

 **O**

After his talk with Astri, Hiccup went upstairs to find Astrid who was leaning against the hall waiting for him. They then went to find Astrid's older brother Snorri, who was getting ready for his own wedding that was due to start the next morning and after the Meatheads had arrived.

"Hey Snorri, look who's here" said Astrid, making her 20 year-old brother turned round and when he did, he was absolutely both shocked and happy to see Hiccup.

"Hi Hiccup, how are you doing?" asked Snorri, shaking Hiccup's hand.

"I am fine" said Hiccup, smiling.

"I had heard about how you and my sister had defeated the Red Death" said Snorri, happily. "And how you have managed to help us clear our uncle's name"

"I sure bet you did and your welcome" said Hiccup. "Astrid told me that you are engaged".

"Did she now" said Snorri, who shot a glare at Astrid but was met by a unconvinced look. "How much did she tell you?".

"Not much except that you wanted it to be a surprise on your big day" said Hiccup.

"And that big day is tomorrow" said Snorri, cheerfully.

"You are Joking, right?" asked Hiccup.

"Nope, dead serious" said Snorri, happily.

After the talk with Snorri, Hiccup and Astrid went to find Astrid's younger brother Edgar II, a ten year-old Viking and Astrid had told Hiccup that Edgar II is fun-loving Viking and is a big fan of his ever since the Red Death's defeat. When they finally found Edgar II, he was in his room playing with his toy dragons which were a Deadly Nadder and a NightFury.

"Edgar, guess who is here to stay with us" said Astrid, which caught her younger brother's attention.

"Isn't it Hiccup because I really am hoping it is Hiccup" said Edgar II, pleading.

"See for yourself" said Astrid, smiling.

Edgar II then turned round and to his excitement he saw Hiccup standing next to his sister.

"HICCUP!" shouted Edgar, in excitement.

"Hello, little Dragon rider" said Hiccup, picking up Edgar II and hugging him. "How are you doing?"

"Amazing!" shouted Edgar, happily.

Hiccup then played with Edgar II for about 5 minutes until he was told by Astrid that it was Bedtime. Edgar II then complained about going to bed too early but he knew that he had to go to bed. Hiccup and Astrid then put Edgar II into bed and kissed him on the head and as they were walking out of Edgar II's bedroom, Edgar II then said something that made Hiccup and Astrid freeze in their tracks.

"I hope that you marry Hiccup, Astrid" said Edgar, in his sleeping and his comment making Hiccup and Astrid blush as they finally got out of his room and they walked straight to Astrid's room. When they finally got to Astrid's room and walked in, Hiccup then had a quick look around the room before he got into bed and Astrid then joined him a few minutes later. Hiccup then decided to ask Astrid about something.

"Is Edgar II always like that?" asked Hiccup, cheekily.

"Trust me, you don't even know the half of it" said Astrid, before punching Hiccup in the shoulder.

"Ow" said Hiccup, rubbing his shoulder.

"That's was for trying to embarrass me" said Astrid, before she kissed Hiccup on the lips. "That's for everything else".

Hiccup smiled and he then kissed Astrid on the lips which she gladly kissed back and in a few minutes, they making out throughout the entire night.


	13. Preparing for a wedding

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 13 and I hope you will enjoy it.**

While Hiccup and Astrid were busy making out in bed upstairs, Edgar had returned home still in a fit of rage. Astri saw this and tried to calm her husband down which worked after 5 minutes. Soon Edgar went and sat down on a chair by the fire. Asri soon joined him by the fire.

"What's wrong, Honey?" asked Astri, before realizing that her husband's anger had something to do with Stoick. "What did he do now?".

"He still wouldn't listen and we had a brawl" said Edgar. "Which of course ended with me punching him in the nose".

"WHAT!" shouted Astri, shocked. "You beat up the chief?".

"I know I shouldn't have done it but I was angry at the fact he doesn't listen to his own son" said Edgar.

"It wasn't your fault Edgar, don't blame yourself" said Astri, gently.

"Did you speak to Hiccup?" asked Edgar.

"Yep and he has decided to run away from Berk" said Astri, shocking her husband. "Besides you know his father won't listen".

"I know but that still doesn't mean he can just run away from here" said Edgar. "He can still live here".

"I know that you are upset but we have to do what is best for our daughter and Hiccup" said Astri, holding her husbands hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Your right, so when do we help them prepare for the long Journey?" asked Edgar.

"Tomorrow morning and then they will leave at night to go and build their own tribe or join a tribe" said Astri.

"Yeah and I can't believe I am say this but I hope that if they want to join a different tribe then I hope they can join the Bog-Burglars" said Edgar.

Astri nodded and then she gave her husband a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then had a idea and then she lead her husband upstairs to their room where they 'did it'. After they had done 'it', they soon got to sleep and they were ready to prepare both Hiccup and Astrid for their long journey the next day.

 **O**

The next day, Hiccup and Astrid were both still asleep in each other's arms until a very familiar voice woke them up from their deep slumber.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads" said the voice. It was Astri Hofferson and she had made some good breakfast when Hiccup and Astrid had finally got downstairs. It was fish and beacon, like fish and chips but you have beacon instead of the chips, and when everyone had sat round the table and they soon began to eat. After everyone had eaten, Astri took the plates and went to wash them.

"Ok everyone, family talk" said Edgar, who was calling everyone to get their attention.

"What is it Dad?" asked Snorri, looking worried.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Edgar II, also looking worried.

"Tonight, Hiccup and Astrid will be leaving us to go and find a new because as of this moment Berk is the last place they want to be" said Edgar.

"Why?" asked Snorri.

"It's because of the peace treaty, you see our chief A.K.A Stoick the Vast had tried to separate Hiccup and Astrid in order for Hiccup to get married to a total stranger so the deal could work" said Edgar.

"That's not fair!" shouted Edgar II, angry. "I don't get our chief and his way of thinking".

"Neither do I son but we have to be careful because there is always a change that we might get caught doing it" said Edgar.

"Will they still be able to attend my wedding, dad?" asked Snorri.

"Yes they will but we have to be careful, understand?" asked Edgar, causing everyone in the room to nod.

 **O**

After the family talk, The Hoffersons and Hiccup worked to prepare for the wedding of both Snorri and his unknown Bride, who had came to Berk earlier that day and Hiccup found out to his shock that the Bride that Snorri is about to marry is none other Than his friend Kaia, one of the leaders of her group back on Meathead Island. When Kaia saw Hiccup, she waved at him and he waved back happy to see his friend again.

"Who is that?" asked a voice, making Hiccup jump. The voice came from Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup's Girlfriend.

"Astrid, please don't do that again" said Hiccup.

"Who is it?" asked Astrid, again.

"Well that is Kaia and she is one of my new friends from Meathead Island" said Hiccup.

"She seems nice" said Astrid, which Hiccup nodded to show that he also agrees.

"Yep" said Hiccup.

"We should continue helping prepare the wedding for Snorri and Kaia, should we?" asked Astrid.

"Oh yeah, we should " said Hiccup.

Soon after about two and a half hours, everything was ready for the big day. After they had finished preparing the wedding, the Hoffersons and Hiccup then decided to go to the great hall to both drink and talk. When they had got into the great hall, they immediately got some Mead and went to sit at a table and once they had sat down, they then started talking again.

"Well done Everyone, everything is ready except that we will need our guests and also the Bride and Groom" said Edgar, smiling.

"Where are they?" asked Edgar II, confused.

"Let's just say that they are having the time of their life getting scrubbed by some very eager men and women respectively" said Edgar, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Really Edgar, you do know that was plain cruel" said Astri, sighing at her husbands sense of humour.

"It was a Joke sweetheart" said Edgar, defensively.


	14. Snorri's wedding

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 14 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

When they had left the great hall, The Hoffersons and Hiccup went to see Gobber, who was busy fixing a sword that had been badly damaged . After fixing the Hammer, Gobber turned round to face his next customers when instead he faced Hiccup and The Hoffersons.

"Hi Gobber" said Hiccup, waving at him.

"Hey Hiccup, how are yeh" said Gobber, waving back.

"I am fine but I have got something to tell you" said Hiccup.

"Sure, what is it" said Gobber, excitedly.

"I am going to leave Berk" said Hiccup, preparing himself for Gobber to immediately try and stop him but it didn't come instead Gobber just stood there doing nothing except stare at the wall in shock.

"Why?" asked Gobber, shocked. "You do have a wedding comin up do yeh?".

"Yep but I won't be taking part in my own wedding because my dad had tried to split me and Astrid up in order for me to get married to seal the peace treaty" said Hiccup.

"I don blame yeh, Stoick can be very stubborn sometimes but his heart is in the right place" said Gobber, now continuing to hammer the badly damaged sword into place.

"I will attend Snorri Hofferson's wedding and then after that I am leaving" said Hiccup, sadly.

"Ok, I understand but before you leave I want you to do something for me" said Gobber.

"Alright" said Hiccup, uncertain.

"I want you to make a sword for Snorri Hofferson as a gift for his marriage, you can do that can't you?" asked Gobber.

"Yeah, sure I can" said Hiccup, running into the forge and putting on his apron for what might possibly be for the last time.

After two or three hours, Hiccup had finally finished the sword that was going to be Snorri's wedding gift. It was beautiful and it was perfectly well-balanced for any Viking that wants to hold or use it.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" asked Gobber, happily.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you there Gobber" said Hiccup. While he was holding the sword, Hiccup then suddenly got a idea. "Hey Gobber, I was just thinking that if you can make more of these for the whole village?".

"Why's that?" asked Gobber.

"It's because so when somebody's son or daughter is getting married, they all have swords that they could use as a gift for their son or daughter" said Hiccup.

"Good thinking lad, it's only fair if everyone gets to have they own special swords for weddings" said Gobber.

"Anyway I have got to go, see ya Gobber" said Hiccup, taking off his apron and running out of the forge.

"Hey Hiccup, wait there is something I have to tell you" said Gobber.

"What is it Gobber?" asked Hiccup, who's walking came to a halt.

"Snorri has asked me to tell yer that you are his best man for the wedding" said Gobber, making Hiccup shocked.

"Ok, I will be their" said Hiccup, smiling. "See ya Gobber".

Gobber could only smile as Hiccup joined the Hoffersons once again and walked away with them.

 **O**

After talking with Gobber, Hiccup and the rest of the Hoffersons walked back up to the great hall that is hosting the wedding for Snorri Hofferson and Kaia. When they got inside, Hiccup walked towards Snorri and stood next to him while the Hoffersons found their seats and sat down. They saw Snorri wearing a black fur cape and a two-horned helmet. After everyone had sat down, the Bride which is Kaia then came accompanied by a man with a brown beard and blue eyes. This man is Kaia's father and his name is Herald. After getting his daughter to the Alter, Herald then went to sit down with everyone else. The man in charge of the entire thing is Stoick the Vast.

"Welcome Everyone to the wedding of Both Snorri Hofferson and Kaia" said Stoick, to everyone. "We are here to witness these young couple become a part of each other forever".

The first thing of the wedding was to represent the swords which the best men gave to the Bride and Groom. Then it was putting the rings on one another's finger and after that it was the walking over the plank which is where if the Bride tripped or fell it meant a bad omen for their marriage but Kaia easily got over the plank but after that it was the throwing of the sword which Snorri had easily passed. Soon a party had started, every Viking was either dancing or just sitting down having a drink but it soon came to the consummation which Snorri and Kaia had also easily passed even though it wasn't easy at first.

"I announce you both as Husband and Wife" said Stoick, happily. "You may kiss the Bride". Snorri then kissed Kaia on the lips causing everyone that was present to cheer loudly, Hiccup among them. The Hoffersons were crying with joy that a another Viking had joined the family for life.

After the consummation, the party resumed and every Viking was having a good time especially two particular Vikings. Hiccup and Astrid were sitting at one of the tables watching the rest of Vikings including the Bride and Groom dance.

"It's exciting isn't, being at a party" said Astrid.

"Yep" said Hiccup, he then got up and held out his hand. "Would you care join me for a dance, milady?".

"It would be my pleasure Mr Haddock" said Astrid, smiling while she took Hiccup's hand.

When Hiccup held Astrid's right hand with his left and his right hand on her waist while Astrid's left hand was on Hiccup's shoulder, they then started dancing and at first it was a fast dance but after a while it then became a slow dance which during the slow dance, Hiccup and Astrid were enjoying being close to one another with Astrid laying her head on Hiccup's shoulder as they slow danced for the entire party.


	15. leaving Berk

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 15 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

When the Party had Finished at nightfall, nearly every Viking was lying around in a drunken stupor while Hiccup and the Hoffersons went back home knowing what they have to do. After they had returned to the Hofferson house, Astri and Edgar Hofferson then checked to see if Hiccup and Astrid had everything they needed for the long journey and once that was done, Hiccup went to fetch Toothless and later returned with him. Astrid's dragon Stormfly was fast asleep but she was soon awaken by Astrid herself, who then put on her saddle and climbed on after she had checked it was tight enough.

"Stay safe you two and please make sure you sent us a letter by Terrible Terror every week, ok?" asked Astri, smiling cheekily at both Astrid and Hiccup.

"How the heck did you know I had brought Sharpshot with me?" asked Hiccup, looking at her in shock.

"And how did you know that I have brought Sneaky with me when...Oh let me guess you can read minds" said Astrid, realizing her mother can read minds.

"Did you really forget that I can read your mind just by looking at your facial expression" said Astri, who was still smiling cheekily.

"Anyway I think it is best that you two better go now, we don't want to get to get caught now do we?" asked Edgar, giving both Astrid and Hiccup a wink as he said the last part.

"No we don't, let's go bud" said Hiccup, giving Toothless a pat to signal that it is time to fly. "See ya Astri and Edgar Hofferson".

"Let's go girl" said Astrid, who also gave Stormfly a pat to signal that it was time to fly. "Goodbye mom, Goodbye Dad".

Astri and Edgar Hofferson watched as Hiccup and Astrid flew on their dragons as they flew further and further away from Berk until they were completely out of sight.

"Hey Edgar" said Astri.

"Yes Astri, what is it" asked Edgar, suddenly looking worried.

"I think that we have forgotten to tell them something" said Astri, rubbing her stomach.

"What do you mea...?" Edgar was about to answer until he saw his wife rubbing her stomach. He then realized with shock that they were going to have a baby which shocked him so much he fell down to the ground unconscious which made his wife laugh.

 **O**

Meanwhile far far away from Berk, Hiccup and Astrid were flying with excitement and happiness at the fact that they were finally free to do whatever they want without the peace treaty holding them back. They continued flying until they went down to a forest clearing and started to set up camp for the night. After that was done, they then made a campfire and sat side by side for most of the night.

"Astrid, can you believe it we are finally free" said Hiccup, happily. "We don't even have to go back to Berk, we could just explore the world if we want to".

"I know right" said Astrid, also happily. " and you know what the best part is?".

"No, what is it?" asked Hiccup.

"The best part is that we can be together in peace and now no one is going to try and split us up here" said Astrid, smiling.

"I agree" said Hiccup, smiling before his facial expression turned sad. "even though I wish that your parents and brothers could come".

"Yeah but they wanted to do what was best for us" said Astrid, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek. "Besides we are free now, so what do you want to do in the morning?".

"Well, first things first we have to decided on whether we create our own tribe or join one" said Hiccup. "and then after that we will find a suitable place for both us and the dragons to live on".

"Ok, Whatever you say Hiccup" said Astrid, smiling before she went to sleep. Hiccup just look at the campfire wondering what they are going to do once they had created their own tribe but before he can think on it further, he also went to sleep.


	16. Freedom, oh Freedom

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 16 and I hope you will enjoy it. Also I will be putting up a poll tonight and it's about which name do you want Hiccup and Astrid's own tribe to be called. You can also send me your ideas by either PM me or leave your answer in the reviews section. anyway enjoy the story. :)**

The next day, Hiccup and Astrid were awoken by something wet licking their face which turned out to be their dragon's tongues. After they were awake, Hiccup and Astrid then fed their dragons and they made sure they still had everything they needed to continue their ongoing journey. After they had fed their dragons, Hiccup and Astrid then mounted their dragons and they flew off. After a minute of silence, Hiccup the decided to break the silence.

"Hey Astrid, do you want to join a tribe or create our own?" asked Hiccup.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" said Astrid. "But to be honest, I want us to create our own tribe".

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing" said Hiccup, as they flew over new lands.

After flying for about a hour or two, they had finally found a new place to land. Once they landed and had dismounted their dragons, Hiccup and Astrid then went over plans on how to find land that is suitable for both them and their dragons.

"...We could also be looking for a land that has got a stone wall" said Hiccup, who was writing this in his book. "Even so, a land with a stone wall is something you rarely see".

"We also need land where there is a pond so we can refill our water supply" said Astrid. "and we also need to find land where there is food in case our food supply runs low".

"Exactly" said Hiccup, closing his book shut. "I think that we need to get back onto our dragons and try to find the land we are looking for".

"I couldn't agree more" said Astrid, as they got back onto their dragons and flew away.

They found a few lands but some of them were either filled with boars or whispering death dragons. They even got chased by some boars at one time but they managed to get back to their dragons and escape. They continued flying and they even came across a land that some dark blue flowers that are dangerous to dragons but still they kept on flying until they have found the land they were looking for. It has a pond and trees with apples hanging from them but also there was small stone wall. Hiccup and Astrid then high-fived each other from the moment they had found the land they were searching for. Once they had landed and dismounted their dragons, Hiccup and Astrid then had a look around the new land they were happy to call home.

"It's amazing, there is the pond that you was talking about, Astrid" said Hiccup happily, pointing at the pond. "Also, there are food that are hanging from a tree".

"Yeah but also there are the stone walls that you was talking, Hiccup" said Astrid, also happily. "And also there is not a single boar around and there are no poisonous flowers either".

"This is the place" said Hiccup, smiling.

"Yeah, your right" said Astrid, also smiling.

Soon they began making their wooden House and once they were done making them, Hiccup and Astrid then took a step back to admire their house had a door with a slit on it so they can just pull the slit to see who is on the other side of the door at any given time. The house also has windows that had gate like things. The house also has a dragon den next to it so their dragons can both sleep in it and also use it as a shelter when the rain comes. Those wasn't the only things that house has because on the inside the wall was filled with drawings of dragons that Hiccup had copied from the Book of Dragons during their time on Berk. Upstairs is, of course, the bedroom and in the bedroom was a desk where Hiccup could draw more pictures or make new plans for what is going to happen or what rules there is going to be. The house also has a picture of a NightFury and a Deadly Nadder above the door.

Hiccup and Astrid both looked very impressed with the house that they had just made. They then decided to go inside their new house and have a look inside and they were also impressed with the inside as well.

"To be honest Astrid, am always having the feeling that something is missing" said Hiccup, in a mock disappointment voice.

"What is it?" asked Astrid, wondering what her boyfriend was talking about.

"Ta-da-da" said Hiccup, now smiling and pointing at a book which he had picked out of his fur coat pocket but is now in in his hand. "This".

"The Book of Dragons" said Astrid, smiling before she started to get worried. "You stole it?".

"Nope" said Hiccup, pointing at the picture of a NightFury and Deadly Nadder on the front cover. "Because the original doesn't have this picture on the front cover".

"Phew, I thought you really did steal the original book of Dragons" said Astrid, before she punched Hiccup in the arm. "That's for try to trick me".

"I guess I did deserve that" said Hiccup, smiling before Astrid kissed him on the lips.

"That's for everything else" said Astrid, smiling.

Hiccup then tenderly touched Astrid's cheek with his right and he smiled at her before he then kissed her on the lips which Astrid gladly kissed back and soon they were making out again but after about a hour of making out, they broke apart for air.

"Do you want to go and check out the bedroom" said Astrid, smiling cheekily.

"Yeah, sure" said Hiccup, smiling. They walked to their bedroom door hand in hand and when they entered the bedroom and after Astrid had shut the door, they then started to make out again and it soon led to Astrid with her back on the bed with Hiccup on top of Her. They were kissing each other while they still had their clothes on but soon the making out ended with Hiccup laying on his back and Astrid was curled up next to him with her head on his chest, they were sleeping peacefully.


	17. Trouble on Berk

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 17 and I hoe you will enjoy it. If you have any OC characters that you want to be involved in the story and be a part of Hiccup's own tribe then please don't be shy to send me them if you want to. Anyway enjoy the story. :)**

Berk was in disarray after they had found out that Hiccup and Astrid were gone. Only after Stoick had shouted at them to calm down did they stop panicking. Stoick then started explaining the consequences of what has happened.

" It means that with Hiccup gone the peace treaty is broken unless we find a another suitable male Viking to marry Hanne of the Meatheads" said Stoick.

"I will" said Snotlout, confidently. "I always knew that I was better than useless".

"Anybody else?" asked Stoick, making every male Viking look at one another and they began making excuses on why they didn't want to get involved with this. "Very well, Snotlout is now going to marry Hanne in four months time".

Snotlout and Spitelout then cheered and did their signature Oi-Oi-Oi cry. Every single Viking looked at Stoick as if he had grown two heads and they were starting to get worried about whether the Stoick they knew was gone and had been replaced by a arrogant version of himself. Nevertheless, they went home in despair that things had got a whole lot worse. They had no idea that they were not the only ones who were shocked by this sudden outcome.

"What does Stoick think he is doing pairing up Snotlout with someone like Hanne, that's a bad combination if you ask me" said Edgar, who heard about Hanne during when Hiccup was talking about what happened during his time on Meathead island.

"I know but we have to do something" said Astrid, worried. "This is not fair on Hiccup or Astrid".

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad" said Snorri, who was walking over to them with his wife Kaia Hofferson. "Is everything alright?".

"Nope it is not" said Edgar, who is now looking at his oldest son. "You and your wife need to get out of here now".

"But why?" asked Snorri, confused. "you do know I am not going anywhere without you or mum or Edgar II".

"Because sooner or later, everyone is going to know it was us who had helped Hiccup and Astrid escape" said Edgar, worriedly. "Once they find that out we will be having some serious punishment".

"But there is also something we must tell you Snorri" said Astri, happily.

"What?" asked Snorri, who then looked to his who gave him the same confused look.

"Your mother is going to have a baby" said Edgar, also happily.

"Wow, that's incredible" said Snorri, happily. "When is the baby due to arrive?".

"Four months" said Edgar.

"WHAT!" shouted Snorri shocked. "But Snotlout's wedding is also in four months, how in the name of Thor are we going to be at two places at the same time?".

"We won't be going to the wedding" said Edgar, making Snorri shocked. "We are going to stay at Home and after the baby is Born, I want you to take your wife and younger brother to go and find Hiccup and Astrid while your mother and I take care of the baby and if things get worse on Berk then we will come and find you, you understand?".

"But also, you do have your Deadly Nadder that Astrid helped you bond and train like we still have ours" said Astri, pointing to her and her husbands Deadly Nadder dragons as she said the last part.

Snorri nodded and then they went on with their daily lives, they had no idea that a certain dragon-hating old man had watched them help Hiccup and Astrid escape from Berk.

 **O**

Meanwhile on a unknown island, Hiccup and Astrid were writing messages that they were going to send to nearly every tribe that their Terrible Terrors could find to ask them if they want to join their tribe which so far still had no name. After they were done writing, Hiccup and Astrid then gave each of their respective Terrible Terrors a letter and they watched them fly off to their destination.

"You know I do hope that there are other people apart from us and Berk who like dragons" said Hiccup, worriedly.

"Yeah, same here" said Astrid, also worriedly.

After watching their Terrible Terrors fly away, They then decided to work on the rules for their newly created tribe.

"Ok, the first rule shall be that you must never harm a dragon" said Hiccup, who was once again writing this down in his book. "Second rule should be that their will be no fighting unless you are either training or trying to fend off attackers".

"Also the third rule should be that you must respect your dragon or other peoples dragon" said Astrid. "The fourth rule should be that you must respect each other".

They carried on making new rules until they were feeling tired and they went back to their house and into their bedroom and they fell asleep on the bed.


	18. Checking the messages

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 18 and I hope you will enjoy it. I am still waiting for anyone who wants a OC character to be in this story and also to be a part of Hiccup and Astrid's tribe which is now called The Dragon Peacekeeper by the number of votes from the poll so congratulations to those who have voted and better luck next time for those who haven't. So if you want a OC character or your own to appear in the story then all you have to do is write down their name and the things that they are good and not so good at and any relationships they might or might not have. I am also leaving it up to you guys to decide which tribe they come from and you can send me them by either PM me or leave it in the review section. Anyway, Good luck and Enjoy the Story. :)**

The next day, Hiccup and Astrid were checking the messages they had received from the other tribes who, like Berk, had made peace with Dragons. So far the other tribes answers were good and in the messages they said that five of their own will be coming to them in four months. This of course got both Hiccup and Astrid excited.

"This is amazing" said Hiccup, happily. "Five people from every tribe is coming here".

"I know right" said Astrid, also happily. "It looks like our tribe is under way already".

They then danced in happiness and they even kissed each other on the lips and gave each other a hug before going back to checking the messages which they soon found out they had a big problem. The problem was that the other tribes have no idea who they are since they haven't named their tribe yet but that problem was solved by Hiccup, who came up with a name for their tribe.

"The dragon peacekeeper" said Hiccup, excitedly.

"I suppose it makes sense and also more importantly it would show the other tribes that we are also at peace with dragons" said Astrid, in amazement.

"Exactly" said Hiccup, getting up. "except that we also have a another problem".

"What is it?" asked Astrid.

"We haven't named our island yet and I guess that we will have to do that after we have wrote back to the other tribes" said Hiccup.

"Yeah, your right" said Astrid.

Soon they were writing their response to the other tribes messages and after that was done, they gave their messages to their Terrible Terrors who flew away to their destination. After watching their Terrible Terrors until they were out of sight, Hiccup and Astrid then went to have some 'playtime' with their dragons which both them and their dragons enjoyed especially Toothless who was licking Hiccup in the face every time Hiccup was on the ground which Hiccup found both funny and annoying at the same time.

After Their 'playtime' with their dragons, Hiccup and Astrid then began making a oath that every person who is or wants to be a part of their tribe will have to swear to and if they broke that oath which would mean their punishment would either be Banishment, if they had done on it on purpose and didn't care doing it, or cleaning up the dragon poo if they tried to blame it on somebody else.

"I think that the oath should be that they swear in the name of Thor that they will respect both Dragons and other people of the tribe and they swear that they will both care and love the Dragons they get" said Hiccup, smiling.

"That's a great" said Astrid, agreeing with his idea. "But I think that they should also swear that if they break this oath they will tell truth and accept the consequences of their actions".

"That's brilliant Astrid" said Hiccup, happily kissing her on the cheek. "You have just improvise my idea".

"Your welcome" said Astrid, smiling.

Soon they had their oath finished and Hiccup then started to write copies of it and after that was done all he and Astrid had to do was wait for the five people from every tribe to come. They couldn't wait to put the oath to the test and see if it worked or not.


	19. Congratulations Hoffersons

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 19 and I hope you will enjoy it. Also in response to MMM's question, yes I will be doing a sequel or in a better word sequels because I feel that there are some plots of the movies which we had watched or heard about, that can also be put into our own stories except that we could put a twist on them and make them even more exciting. Anyway Enjoy the Story. :)**

It has been 4 months since Hiccup and Astrid had left Berk, The Vikings had been preparing for the wedding of Snotlout Jorgenson and Hanne, daughter of chief Mogadon, even though it took sometime until Mogadon agreed since he was willing to stick to the original deal. Even the joy of a wedding couldn't stop the Vikings of Berk from thinking about Hiccup and Astrid. Even when everything was ready for the wedding nearly all of Berk still felt very much upset by it.

When all of the guests had taken their seats in the great hall, The Bride which is Hanne then came accompanied by her father Mogadon, who is the chief of the Meatheads. The Groom which is Snotlout was standing next to the Alter with his father next to him since he had decided to be his son's best man when nobody else wanted to. After getting his daughter to the Alter, Mogadon went to take his seat and when he had sat down, the wedding officially began.

"Welcome Everyone for this exciting day where we will witness this young couple become a part of each other forever" said Stoick. "Please present the swords".

It went as very much like Snorri Hoffersons's wedding went. It began with the presenting of the swords which had rings on them and then it led to the Bride and Groom putting the rings on each other's fingers then it was the exchange of vows. Then it led to the walking of the plank where if the Bride tripped or fell it would mean a bad omen to their marriage but nevertheless Hanne somehow someway had got over the plank easily. Next came the throwing of the sword which is where when the Groom throws his sword and it hits one of the pillars and it stays in it's a good omen but if it doesn't it means a bad omen but luckily for Snotlout his sword had hit the pillar and stayed in. Next it was the party and then the party was paused so the Bride and Groom can do the next part of their wedding: The consummation. Snotlout and Hanne had somehow and someway managed to find it easy to do even though it wasn't easy. Then Stoick then did the final part of the wedding.

"I announce you as Husband and Wife" said Stoick, to both Snotlout and Hanne. "You may kiss the Bride". Snotlout then kissed Hanne, who for some strange reason found that Snotlout was the type of Viking she wanted so desperately. After the announcement the party resumed and While Snotlout and his wife along with his father and Mogadon were dancing with joy, the rest of the Vikings either just sat at a table and watched with gloomily faces or they immediately left the party.

Meanwhile at the Hofferson house, Astri went into labour and she was in so much pain that she can make even Thor himself wince at the sight of the pain that Astri was going through but Gothi who is the village healer was able to dull the pain. After what seemed to be a hour or two, Astri's screaming had stopped and there was a cry of a baby which delighted the Hoffersons especially Edgar, who was rubbing his hand since he was holding his wife's hand and force of the squeeze of his wife's hand nearly broke his hand.

 **O**

"It's a boy" said Astri, happily. The rest of the Hoffersons were delighted to hear it was a boy even though they expecting a daughter.

"Mom, look at his eyes they are green" said Edgar II, happily when the baby opened it's eyes as he then remembered someone who's eyes are also green.

"Yeah, I can see that Edgar II" said Astri, smiling.

"So what are you going to call him?" asked Snorri, who earlier came with his wife who is also expecting a child.

"I was thinking of calling him Hiccup" said Astri, still smiling.

"Why?" asked Snorri, who wasn't expecting his now youngest brother to be called Hiccup.

"Because it is to remember Hiccup, who me and your father treated like a son and now we have a son called Hiccup" said Astri, before looking at her oldest son with a cheeky smiling. "Did you forget who I was talking about".

"No I didn't" said Snorri, defensively before his mother gave him a unconvinced look which he sighed in defeat to. "Yeah, I did".

"Hiccup Hofferson, I like it" said Edgar II, looking at his younger brother with a smile on his face.

"So be it, Hello there little Hiccup" said the older Edgar, smiling and waking his now youngest son up.

baby Hiccup Hofferson smiled and began to squeal in delight as he looked as his family for the first time. While he was playing with little Hiccup Hofferson, Edgar then remembered something important that he knew must be done.

"Snorri, take your wife with you and go and find Hiccup and Astrid, Understand?" asked Edgar, gently.

"Yes father" said Snorri, nodding before he turned to his wife. "Come Kaia, we have to go". Kaia nodded as she ran with her husband and they then mounted Her husband's Deadly Nadder and flew off to find Hiccup and Astrid.

 **sorry for the time skip but I had to do it because it would have been boring to continue writing until we got up to this point. Anyway I hope you liked the Hoffersons new child called Hiccup Hofferson. They always treated Hiccup Haddock as a son and now they have their own son called Hiccup, the first in a generation. I hope you had enjoyed the story so far because stay tuned. More is to come :)**


	20. The proposal part 1

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 20 and I hope you will enjoy it. I am also putting up a poll tonight to decide which title do you want on of the sequels to Hiccup's bride my version to be?. I am also looking forward to some of your own Titles for some of the sequels to my story. Anyway Enjoy the story. :)**

It has been four months since they had left Berk, Hiccup and Astrid were dating still and the people from the other tribes that they had responded to four months ago had finally arrived and they got off to a good start. There was 5 people from the meathead tribe and five people from the peace county tribe along with 5 people from both other tribes and the first thing they had to do was swear to the oath which they did and they next order of business was to built some houses in case more people might come and join. After that, they even got their own Dragons and soon they started to both bond and train with them. Everything was perfect in Hiccup's and Astrid's mind.

Their new people were already calling them chief and chieftainess since that this is their land but Hiccup then decided to put a twist on it by allowing them to call him and Astrid: Chief Hiccup and Lady Astrid. Their people were also happy to hear that they are all equal and they can do anything they wanted but they still have to keep their oath which they agreed to without hesitation.

"Everyone came" said Hiccup, happily watching his and Astrid's people getting along perfectly. "This is just amazing".

"And they are all working together as if they knew each other" said Astrid, before something that she just said made her wonder. "What if they do know each other".

"Who knows but I am happy that they are getting along" said Hiccup, smiling.

"Me too" said Astrid, also smiling.

After watching their people work, Hiccup and Astrid then walked back to their house which now had other houses surrounding it. After they had got inside their house and started to write more plans down, Hiccup then decided that today was the day that he was going to propose to Astrid. So later that da, Hiccup and his people then began to prepare things for the night of the proposal. Once that was done, all Hiccup had to do know was to get Astrid to come with him.

"Hey Astrid, do you want to come with me to somewhere special?" asked Hiccup, hopefully.

"Yeah sure" said Astrid, agreeing to go with Hiccup. "When?".

"Tonight" said Hiccup.

"I meant at what time" said Astrid.

"Oh, uh let say 7.00" said Hiccup, looking at the clock that one of his people have made.

"Ok" said Astrid. "Don't be late"

"I won't be" said Hiccup.

Later that night at 7.00, Hiccup was wearing a long-sleeved red tunic with his usual brown fur coat and his usual brown trousers and boots, he had just arrived back home for his special night with Astrid. While he was waiting, Hiccup had decided to stare out at his and Astrid's village in satisfaction. Hiccup was very pleased that his people had brought new clothes because his usual ones were getting filthy but also he was very happy that they have got people who can make new clothes for them along with people who can fix them. They also had got experienced doctors and healers along with lots of warriors who are both serious when in battle but fun-loving when they are not. Hiccup and Astrid are in charge of these warriors and one of them is their second in command and he has dark-brown hair, brown eyes and he also has his most-trusted sword which he carries with him at all times, his name is Ottar Svenson and he isn't the only one that Hiccup and Astrid have got. They also have their advisor called Jensina Svenson, sister of Ottar. She has black hair- and brown eyes like her brother.

While Hiccup was staring out at the village that he and Astrid had helped create, He had no idea that Astrid had come down the stairs and she was behind him. When he had finally turned round, Hiccup jumped a bit in shock that Astrid was already behind him but he quickly composed himself and he had a quick look at Astrid and what she was wearing. She was wearing red tunic like him except that it was short-sleeved and she was also wearing blue jeggings along with a dark brown skirt that, like her red one, also has spikes on it and she was wearing her shoulder pads along with a light-brown fur coat.

"Wow" said Hiccup, amazed.

"Do you like it?" asked Astrid, smiling.

"Like it? I love it" said Hiccup, also smiling.

Then they held hands and walked to where Hiccup had planned for their night out. When they were nearly there, Hiccup then covered Astrid's eyes with his left hand as they got closer and closer but when they finally got there Hiccup the removed his hand from Astrid's eyes. Astrid gasped in amazement as she stared at a table that was covered in cloth has two goblets on it and the food was already served along with heart shaped cushions on their seats.

"Do you like it?" asked Hiccup, fearfully.

"Like it? I love it" said Astrid, giving Hiccup a hug and a quick kiss on the lips.


	21. The proposal part 2

**Hello Everyone. here is chapter 21 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

After admiring the work of Hiccup and their people, Astrid sat down at one end of the table while Hiccup sat down on the other end opposite her. Soon they started eating the food that was on the table in front of them which was of course fish and bacon which Astrid's mother usually cooked while they also talked. After finishing both their meal and the yak milk that was in the goblets, Hiccup then decided that this was the time to do it. He then got up and walked over to Astrid, who was now admiring the stars in the night sky.

"Astrid" said Hiccup, making Astrid look at him. "I am so happy to be your boyfriend and I wouldn't dream of being with a another girl than you".

Hiccup then knelt down on one knee confusing Astrid for 1 or 2 seconds before she realized what he was about to do.

"Ever since we were kids I had a crush on you and I had always dreamed of being with you" said Hiccup, smiling. "And now I am living the dream.

Astrid was starting to find it difficult to control her tears of Joy that were streaming down her face.

"I only have one thing left to say" said Hiccup, going down on one knee and picking out a squared black box which had a ring in it and then he picked up the ring and held it towards Astrid, who was desperately trying to fight back the tears of joy. "Astrid Hofferson, would you do the honour of becoming my Wife?".

Astrid couldn't control her tears any longer so she let it all out and she hugged Hiccup and gave him the one answer he was hoping to get.

"Yes" said Astrid, happy tears storming down her face.

After Hiccup had proposed to Astrid, they then walked back to the house but not before Hiccup had announced to their people that in Ten days he and Astrid will be getting married which their people then cheered loudly and they immediately went to a secret place of theirs to discuss about the things they need for the wedding and how to prepare it.

"To be honest, I hope that they can prepare a wedding in ten days" said Astrid, doubtfully.

"Don't worry, they will" said Hiccup, smiling. "Ten days is all they need to prepare a wedding".

"I hope your right" said Astrid, cheekily. "Otherwise I will punch you in your shoulder twice as hard than I do normally".

"Then I guess I better prayed to Thor that I am right" said Hiccup, uncertainly after hearing Astrid's cheeky threat.

"You should" said Astrid, smiling cheekily. "First thing in the morning".

Soon they then got to their bedroom where they then had a another make out session which pretty much soon ended with them being asleep in each other's arms. While Hiccup and Astrid were asleep, Jensina Svenson walked to a group of people and she heard them talking in worried voices that they might not get the wedding prepared in time.

"Don't worry you lot" said Jensina, smiling. "I know how to prepare a wedding in ten days because we have done it ourselves, haven't we Ottar?".

"Yes we have Jensina" said Ottar, proudly. "remember this people if we work alone then the wedding won't be prepared in time but if we work together as one then the wedding will be prepared in time".

The others cheered and soon they giving each other ideas on how make this and make that but soon they had the full idea and they got to work straight away and after about two or three hours of working, they were finally done and they all agreed to get to bed and work on it tomorrow.


	22. Brother and sister reunion

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 22 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

The next Morning, Jensina and her brother Ottar worked with their fellow dragon peacekeepers on the preparation of the wedding. When they were working on their great hall which was build sometime after they came to their chief's land, they saw a dragon above them and they didn't even try to attack the dragon because they didn't want to break their oath. When the dragon which was a deadly Nadder had landed and it's two riders had dismounted, they looked around the land and they were very impressed. Both of the riders were wearing hoods which they had got from trader Johann.

"Why are you here?" asked Korl Tinderson, a male Viking from the peace county tribe and lookout man who checks to see if either a friend or foe was coming.

"We are looking for two people who are called Hiccup and Astrid" said the male rider, making Korl shocked.

"You know our chief and his fiancée?" asked Korl.

"Yeah and..." said the male rider, before realizing what Korl had just said. "Wait a minute, did you say fiancée?".

"Yes" said Korl, uncertainly.

"So they are getting married" said the male rider, quietly before shouting it out with joy. "MY SISTER AND HICCUP ARE GETTING MARRIED!".

"Quiet down Snorri, you are scaring everybody" said the female rider.

"Sorry" said the male rider. Unfortunely, they had just caught the attention of both Hiccup and Astrid who had just came outside to investigate the sound of the shouting.

"It's Lady Astrid and Chief Hiccup" said Korl, before kneeling in respect for Hiccup and Astrid.

"Rise Korl" said Hiccup, which Korl obeyed and he stood up to face Hiccup. "Status report".

"Me and my fellow dragon Peacekeepers saw this dragon and it's two riders coming here" said Korl, nervously.

"So why didn't you and your fellow dragon peacekeepers prepare yourselves in case it was a attack?" asked Astrid, confused.

"We were scared of breaking the oath" said Korl, who was now on the verge of crying. "We are sorry, please forgive us".

"Shh, it's ok it's ok" said Hiccup, as he gave Korl a hug to calm him down. "Besides you did the right thing".

"Really?" asked Korl, trying to smile and succeeding.

"Yep because it could have been a friend of ours" said Astrid, smiling. " Now go and get some rest, you must be exhausted from keeping watch all day".

"Thanks lady Astrid" said Korl, happily before running back to his house to sleep. Hiccup and Astrid watched Korl run home before turning their attention to the two riders

"Who are you?" asked Astrid, curiously.

"Have you seriously forgotten Astrid?" asked the male rider, before he threw his hood back revealing himself.

"Snorri?" said Astrid, before she ran to him and hugged him. "Snorri, why are you are here?".

"Because father told us to" said Snorri.

"Us?" asked Hiccup, confused before the female rider threw back her hood also revealing herself.

"Kaia?" asked Hiccup, to which the female rider before Hiccup ran towards her and hugged her. "Kaia, it's been a long time since we last saw you".

"I know right" said Kaia, returning the hug before they then broke apart. "We also have got some incredible news to tell you guys".

"What is it?" asked Hiccup and Astrid, at the same time.

"Mother had just had a baby" said Snorri, happily.

"WHAT!" shouted Hiccup and Astrid, once again at the same time.


	23. The baby Talk

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 23 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

After finding out that it was Snorri and his wife Kaia who had came to their island on Snorri's Deadly Nadder who is called Arroweyes and the fact that Astri Hofferson had a baby, Hiccup and Astrid then invited Snorri and Kaia to come inside their house so they can have a talk about the baby.

"It was a boy" said Snorri, making Hiccup and Astrid both shocked and Happy at the same time.

"Did you name him?" asked Hiccup, eagerly.

"Yep and trust me you are going to be surprised by it" said Snorri.

"Oh yeah, try us" said Astrid, challenging her older brother.

"All right then" said Snorri, accepting the challenge. "We named him, Hiccup".

Both Hiccup and Astrid were shocked at first but then smiled happily at the fact that for the first time in a generation, the Hofferson family have a child called Hiccup.

"He is named after you" said Astrid, happily.

"Yeah, it's just incredible" said Hiccup, also happily.

"So, how long are you and Kaia staying here for?" asked Astrid to her older brother.

"Forever" said Snorri, shocking his younger sister.

"Really?" asked Hiccup, who is also shocked by this news.

"Yep and to be honest I really like it here" said Snorri, happily. "It's peaceful and no one can try and separate you here".

"Well I guess that since you are staying here for good" said Hiccup, smiling. "I better make sure that we can get your house build, if you don't mind of course".

"No I don't mind" said Snorri

"Yeah, I don't mind either" said Kaia, When Hiccup looked at her for her answer.

"So Kaia, Hiccup told me that you and him are friends ever since you guys met on Meathead Island" said Astrid.

"Yep and We first met when He was talking to Thuggory, who is the son of Mogadon" said Kaia, saying the last part after seeing the look of confusing on Astrid's face. "And Thuggory was the one who I defended Hiccup from".

"Thanks Kaia, for doing that" said Astrid, gratefully.

"Your welcome but I also defended Hiccup from one other person" said Kaia, saying the words 'other person' with annoyance.

"What's her name?" asked Astrid.

"Her names Hanne and she is a power-hungry evil old troll" said Kaia, angrily. "She treated Hiccup with no respect at all so me and my group, who I was the leader of at the time, had managed to pull Hiccup away".

"What happened after that?" asked Astrid, who was angry that Hanne had showed No respect to Hiccup.

"Well, we did some more mock-battles until it was time for him to go back to berk and before he left I said to Hiccup that I will see him at Berk but he managed to figure out that I was engaged" said Kaia, with a cheeky smile.


	24. The Wedding

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 24 and I hope you will enjoy it. I was also thinking that for the sequel it will have the same storyline as the movie Dawn of the planet of the Apes except it's Stoick, Snotlout and his wife Hanne who try to find Hiccup and Astrid. I will be putting up a poll for you to decide on whether or not the sequel to Hiccup's Bride My version will follow the same storyline as Dawn of the planet of the Apes.**

9 days later, The wedding of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson was about to begin. Hiccup was standing next to the alter with Snorri Hofferson as his best man. Also 3 days earlier, Edgar and Astri Hofferson, along with Edgar II and the baby Hiccup Hofferson, came to stay on Dragons Edge which is the name Hiccup and Astrid had decided to call their land.

Also, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had also changed the rules of the wedding since he and Astrid don't usually follow tradition. Now Hiccup was waiting by the Alter for his soon-to-be wife to come which after a while she did come and she was accompanied by her father. Astrid was wearing a white dress with a shiny silver crown on her head. After getting his daughter to the Alter, Edgar Hofferson went to sit with his family and once he did the wedding officially began.

"Welcome Everyone to this special day for Chief Hiccup and Lady Astrid" said Jensina, Hiccup and Astrid's advisor. "Today we will witness these two become a part of each other forever". After Jensina's speech, It then came to the exchange of vows which Hiccup and Astrid easily passed then it came to the best man handing out the rings which Hiccup and Astrid then put on each other's finger and waited for Jensina to do the final part of the Wedding.

"I now announce you Husband and Wife" said Jensina, before looking Hiccup. "You may kiss the Bride". Hiccup then Kissed Astrid on the lips which Astrid gladly kissed back and everyone in the great hall cheered and soon there was party which then began and everyone was having a good time dancing or drinking yak milk. After hours of dancing and drinking yak milk, Hiccup and Astrid along with the rest of the Hoffersons went back to their new home. After getting Home and getting inside their bedroom along with shutting the bedroom door shut and locked it, Hiccup and Astrid then had a another one of their make out sessions which usually has them still wearing their clothes but this time they stripped naked and started doing 'it'. After they had done it, they then got under the covers and went to sleep.

Meanwhile on Berk, Stoick the Vast was now starting to get really worried about Hiccup and Astrid not returning. He thought that they would be back in a day or two but he was wrong. After staring out into the sea, Stoick then turned and walked back to the great hall and sat on his chair thinking about whether or not he should go and find Hiccup and Astrid which after a while he had decided to go and find them but not today since he will give his son and Astrid more time for them to come back and if they didn't then he would immediately go and find hem but he will not be going alone because he had decided to bring Snotlout and Hanne with so they can help him convince Hiccup and Astrid to come back.

"Spitelout!" shouted Stoick, after a few minutes Spitelout had finally arrived.

"Yes Brother, what is it?" asked Spitelout, nervously.

"I want you to make sure that your son and his wife are ready for this trip in five years time" said Stoick.

"If you don't mind my asking" said Spitelout. "Why?".

"I could use their 'help' that they are so determined to give" said Stoick, getting up and walking to the doors of the great hall.

"Anything else, brother?" asked Spitelout.

"Yeah When they had their baby, Train them in hand to hand combat and weapons combat" said Stoick.

"Yes my brother, I will" said Spitelout, as Stoick stormed out of the great hall.

When he was outside the great hall and going back up to his house to sleep, Stoick then saw Mildew ,who is a dragon hater, in front of his house waiting for him. Stoick then sighed and he walked towards mildew to talk with him.

"Hello Stoick, I see that your son and that Girl haven't come back yet" said Mildew.

"I do not have time for your lies Mildew" said Stoick, walking past mildew and then stopped before turning to face Mildew again. "Unless you know something about Hiccup and Astrid's disappearance".

"That I do Stoick" said Mildew, smiling Evilly. "You see I saw Edgar Hofferson and his wife help your boy and his Girl escape".

"And you are telling me this now!" said Stoick, angrily. "You have been withholding important information!".

"No I haven't Stoick" said Mildew, trying to defend himself. " Why would I would do that?".

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut!" shouted Stoick, which got the Twins attention and they soon came over.

"What is almighty Chief?" asked Tuffnut, before laughing. "Almighty Chief that's funny, right Ruff?".

"Yeah" said Ruffnut, also laughing.

"This is no time for Jokes" said Stoick, firmly. "I want you to take Mildew to the Dungeon for withholding important information".

"You got it Chief" said Tuffnut, as he and Ruffnut dragged a screaming Mildew away.


	25. Epilogue

**Hello Everyone. Here is the Epilogue and I hope that you have enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it. I will be writing the sequel once this Story is finished. Anyway Enjoy the Story. :)**

A year has past since Hiccup and Astrid had left Berk and now Hiccup and Astrid are now taking the next step in their Life: being parents. In their House, Hiccup was holding Astrid's hand while she was in labour and he felt the same pain that Edgar felt when his wife was in labour. After what seemed like Hours, Astrid's screaming stopped and in it's place was the cry of a baby. Hiccup was extremely pleased to see that both his wife and the baby were ok.

"It's a Boy, Hiccup" said Astrid, smiling. Hiccup was absolutely shocked and pleased to hear that he has a son even though he was expecting a daughter.

"That's amazing, Astrid" said Hiccup, also smiling.

"So what do you want to call him?" asked Astrid.

"I was going to ask you that" said Hiccup. "But I would like to call him, Hiccup".

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV, I like it" said Astrid, happily.

"Same here" said Hiccup, hugging his wife and their newborn baby.

3 years later since the birth of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV, Hiccup and Astrid were watching their son play with Snorri and Kaia's daughter Astrid Hofferson II and like his father before him Hiccup IV soon had a crush on Astrid II. Then 3 months later, Hiccup and Astrid had a another Son: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock V and he is a fun-loving boy.

Then 5 months later, Snorri and Kaia had a another daughter: Astrid Hofferson III, who Hiccup Horrendous Haddock V like his father and his older brother, soon had a crush on.

Korl, the lookout man, had got married to Alfdis later that month.

Snorri and Kaia also had a son: Edgar III. Edgar II was extremely happy to have cousins and he played with Edgar III during which they soon had a strong bond.

One year later, Hiccup and Astrid then had a daughter: Astrid Horrendous Haddock I.

Meanwhile on Berk, Snotlout and Hanne had a son: Snotlout II and he like his father was a very arrogant and extremely rude boy. Fishlegs, who had got married to Ruffnut somehow had son: Fishlegs II. Tuffnut got married Hallbera and had a twins: Tuffnut II and Hellbera II. Everything was perfect for the original riders of Berk.

Hiccup(V.O)

"This is Dragons Edge, It may be colder than Berk in the autumn and winter but it also just as warm here in the spring and summer. Us Dragon peacekeepers will do everything we can to protect the peace between both Vikings and Dragons. We are the voice of Peace and bit by bit, we will change this world. You see we have something that bad people like Dagur don't have. Oh sure, they have armies and they have armadas but we... we have... OUR DRAGONS!".


End file.
